marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Pym (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Scientific Genius-Level Intellect: Dr. Henry Pym is one of the world's foremost biochemists and also possesses considerable expertise in numerous scientific fields such as subatomic physics, robotics, cybernetics, programming, and entomology. His high I.Q. makes him one of the nine smartest people in the world capable of rivaling others such as Reed Richards and is regarded by the Eternity as the Earth's "Scientist Supreme". Skilled Combatant: Hank is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant using special styles of unarmed combat depending on his size. If he is small, he takes advantage of the opponent's larger form by assaulting points of his/her body that they would not expect and move to another before they detected him. If he was giant, he would take advantage of his own massive form and use attacks that would either throw them off balance or render them unconscious before they could concoct a better strategy against him. He was also trained by Captain America in unarmed combat making him a very formidable fighter. | Strength = Pym has the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. He retains this level of strength even at insect-size. At giant size, Pym's strength varies according to the height he achieves: at 10 feet tall, Pym can lift (press) 1000 pounds, at 25 feet tall he can lift (press) 10 tons. The higher Pym grows past 25 feet, the more of his strength he had to use simply to support his own enormous mass. At 100 feet tall, Pym can lift (press) 50 tons. His strength level at multiple hundred feet in size is unknown. | Weaknesses = -Formerly- Dr. Pym was very mentally unstable, but as of recent events, hee has regained his confidence. It was even noted by Karnak that he currently has very few existing flaws. | Equipment = Wasp Goggles Pym wears a pair of specially designed goggles that allow him to scan, collect, and transmit an unknown level of computer data and information, transmit his thoughts as radio frequencies to recieving radio equipment such as his Ant-Man helmet, and communicate with insects when not serving as eye protection. Toolbot The toolbot is a small, technological, handheld swiss army knife-like device that stores hundreds of useful tools and gadgets such as a key, minicomputer, and energy sword which are all shrunken down to microspocip sizes with a computer programed "smart chip" giving Pym the right, or appropriate tool in any situation. -Formerly- As Yellowjacket Pym carries miniaturized versions of his Ant-Man helmet's devices in his cowl, enabling him to perform the same feats it could. His costume also has artificial wings which enable him to fly while reduced in size. See also Technological Accomplishments. Pym can shrink an entire laboratory or an array of firearms to the size a microchip when not in use. The various compartments on his "Goliath" uniform straps contain a wide variety of miniaturized equipment. Pym must specially treat objects in his laboratory before being able to change their size. *''Formerly'' Avengers Identicard. As Ant-Man, Pym wore a "cybernetic helmet" which permitted him to achieve rudimentary telepathic communication with ants and other higher insects and to control their minds. Also, Pym formerly required gas capsules or potions to shrink, grow, or return to normal size. | Transportation = *''Formerly'' Avengers Quinjet. As Ant-Man, he often utilized flying insect "mounts", and for a time he had a small flying craft that could be disguised as a cellphone. | Weapons = "The Stinger" Pym currently carries a small, technological firearm th that converts his body's mutated, bioelelectric aura and fires it as a powerful stun beam. *''Formerly'' As Yellowjacket, Pym carried electric "stingers" in his gloves capable of emitting electrical bolts of variable current. | Notes = *Henry Pym first appeared in ''Tales to Astonish'' #27, and as Ant-Man in ''Tales to Astonish'' #35, as Giant-Man in ''Tales to Astonish'' #49, as Goliath in ''Avengers'' #28, as Yellowjacket in ''Avengers'' #59, and as Wasp in ''Secret Invasion: Requiem'' #1 *Hank is both divorced and a widower from separate marriages. | Trivia = | OtherMedia = *Pym (as Ant-Man) was voiced by Rod Wilson and was part of the team in the Avengers: United They Stand animated series which debuted in 1999. Despite using the Ant-Man alias, Hank also has his Giant-Man/Goliath growth powers. *In the Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes episode "World's Tiniest Heroes", Pym appears in his Ant-Man guise as an old friend of Reed Richards. The Fantastic Four accidentally shrink themselves, and Pym and his ants rescue them from the dangers of the "micro-world." *Pym (as Giant-Man) appears in the Ultimate Avengers and Ultimate Avengers 2 direct-to-DVD animated films (voiced by Nolan North), although these are primarily based on the Ultimate Universe. Although he is Giant-Man, Pym is seen to possess the Ant-Man helmet. *Doctor Pym appears as an NPC in the video game Marvel Ultimate Alliance, offering information on various devices and offering a side quest for his lost Ant-Man helmet. | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Avengers members Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Zoopathy Category:Size Alteration Category:Flight